


Amor eterno.

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Destiny, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Past Lives, Romance, Scott is a Good Friend, Slash, Top Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Algunos grandes sabios han dicho que la vida de una persona esta ligada a una pasada y que esta se rige por un irremediable destino. El amor es una de esas cosas de las que no se puede escapar, por lo tanto será siempre vuelto a encontrar en la otra vida.Sterek.





	1. Prologo.

Correr por el bosque mal herido no era una buena forma de escapar de ellos, sin embargo esa parecía ser la única forma de salir de vida.

—Aguanta —gimió su amado, con sus hermosos ojos avellana envueltos en lágrimas, con sus pómulos enrojecidos y sus labios amoratados—. ¡No sueltes mi mano!

No lo haría. Sostendría esa mano hasta que diera su último suspiro, pero estaba cansado, necesitaba detenerse un segundo e impulsar sus energías restantes a seguir adelante, pero cuando escucho a los guardias tan cerca de ellos no pudo hacer nada más que ignorar el dolor agudo, y obligar a sus pies a caminar aun cuando estos se negaban a continuar.

Siguió corriendo lo poco que sus piernas podían soportar. Siguió agarrando fuertemente a su amado mientras su mano libre tomaba la espada de su costado pensando que en cualquier momento podría necesitarla. Habían sufrido tanto... Y ahora eran perseguidos por crímenes inauditos de los que no eran culpables... Por lo menos, él no podía sentirse culpable por amar a quien amaba. Que regla tan estúpida.

—¡Por favor! —gimió su amado—. No me sueltes.

Sin embargo por más que tratara de continuar pronto sus piernas sucumbieron. Cayo en el suelo haciendo que su amado tensara su agarre y girase a mirarlo, con esos ojos preocupados, con esa sangre escurriendo de algún lado de su cuerpo cabelludo.

—¡Levántate! —exigió con un gemido—. ¡Por favor, por favor!.

—No puedo... —confeso, apartando su espada y revelando la herida que anteriormente algún guardia le había dado de manera acertada en el puente mientras escapaban, su amante contuvo un suspiro en agonía y de manera inmediata aterrizo sus rodillas cerca de él, mirando con horror la herida. No estuvo en sus planes confesarle de su lesión, pero había llegado a ese punto de colapso, de derrumbe que estaba fuera de sus límites—. Prometí protegerte incluso si de eso dependía mi vida.

Su amante negó con la cabeza, hizo una mueca en los labios que de haber sido en otro momento le habría hecho sonreír, posteriormente su amado poso sus fríos dedos en su mentón, acariciando su barba de días como lo habría hecho siempre.

—Aún hay tiempo —exclamo al borde del verdadero llanto, fijando sus ojos sobre los suyos en modo de súplica—. Puedo llevarte sobre mis hombros, podemos salir de esto solo...

Negó con la cabeza, y regreso ambas manos a las de su amado, acaricio los nudillos y recordó lo maravillosos que se sentían cuando sus labios los besaban y eso hizo, acerco ambas manos hasta su boca y deposito sobre ellas un beso lento, mientras que su oído atento escuchaba los caballos acercarse más, no tardarían en llegar hasta donde estaban y él sabía lo que les deparaba.

—He amado cada parte de tu cuerpo, besado cada lunar, adorado toda tu alma... —su amado sollozo—. Quizás es hora que nos separemos. No puedo permitir que mueras por mi culpa.

—¡No digas estupideces! —grito en desesperación.

—Y tú no seas testarudo —exclamo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Por favor... No puedo soportar una imagen así.

—Y yo no puedo vivir sin ti —confeso.

El silencio no se presentó, el ruido del propio bosque, de los caballos acercándose, del inminente peligro y los sollozos de su amado eran suficientes para que ese lapso no tuviera la suficiente mudez para hacerlo pensar.

Y entonces recordó lo que los viejos sabios le habían dicho una vez, si dos almas estaban destinadas a amarse seguirían encontrándose durante todos sus ciclos de vida y si eso era cierto o no, él quería intentarlo. Miro con fijamente los cabellos de su amado deslumbrar bajo la suave luz lunar.

—Los dioses fueron los que me bendijeron con tu presencia —dijo llamando la atención de su amado—. Si son amables con nosotros podremos encontrarnos en otra vida, una donde nuestros sentimientos sean tolerados y nuestro dolor recompensado. En la próxima vida te amaré tanto o más que ahora, pero nunca, nunca te olvidare.

Su amado volvió a acariciar su rostro justo cuando los caballeros terminaron de acercarse y rodearlos, pero el miedo del que habían sido prisioneros dejo de existir y entonces fue como si solo fueran ellos dos y el pacto que se estaban haciendo.

—Con la luna de testigo... —murmuro ignorando el afilado sonido de las espadas al chocar con los cinturones de sus dueños—. Juro que te amaré en la próxima vida —su amado dijo compasivo y sincero, depositando así un beso en los labios de él, el último beso de esa vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Stiles se despertó abrumado por ese sueño, últimamente Stiles soñaba mucho con ese escape, donde iba agarrado de la mano con un hombre de hombros anchos, piel aceitunada y ojos verdes, y trataban con insistencia de sobrevivir a un episodio sin pies ni cabeza creado desde su subconsciente. Era un hombre producto de su imaginación, claro, pero un hombre que incluso ya despierto no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por él.

Recuerda cómo mientras huían de ese _"algo_ " peligroso, Stiles jalaba la mitad del peso del hombre entre los gruesos cuerpos de los árboles de algún bosque y del como en algún punto se hallaban en el suelo suplicando el perdón de la ente, para luego, de un afilado cuchillo perder la vida con un fuerte y certero corte en la yugular. Incluso recuerda su dolor al perder al hombre a su lado, como si su interior le dijera que necesitará coexistir a su lado para sentirse bien, sintiéndose enamorado... ligeramente perdido en un sentimiento que no podía describir ni siquiera con esa palabra.

Era tan extraño y Stiles no sabía si era normal soñar con algo como aquello porque ningún sueño de Stiles había sido tan vivido como esos, en ningún otro Stiles podía sentir tantas emociones juntas, el miedo, el enojo, la alegría o la tristeza. Era como si Stiles realmente hubiera muerto así, como si en alguna viva hubiera estado tan apegado a otro hombre de tal manera que su corazón dolía incluso si pensaba en él, pero por ahora solo lo dejaría pasar sin más repercusiones debido a que ese era un gran día.

Salió de su cama para apurarse y tomar una ducha rápida, ese día Stiles cumplía años y aunque Scott, su buen amigo de la infancia, lo hubiera mantenido muy bien oculto, algo como "fiesta para Stiles" era más obvio que su claro gusto por Lydia Martín, una hermosa pelirroja de la oficina que lo ignoraba tanto como Stiles trataba de ignorar a su sueño, pero esa mañana no solo tomaría el mejor _outfit_ para la ocasión, sino que se perfumaría adecuadamente y trataría de verse lo mejor posible antes de que su amigo lo llamara con la excusa de tener que ir a un lugar.

No era como si nunca en su vida hubiera sido rechazado, pero esta vez Stiles deseaba poder reunir el suficiente valor para declararle su amor a Lydia sin sentir pena o sentirse miserable, Stiles quería verse bien incluso si era rechazado, situación que era más probable que cualquier otra. Se miró en el espejo del lavamanos, levantando su mentón analizando si sería necesario afeitarse ese día o si lo podía dejar pasar por alto, pero al sentir su piel suave y sin ningún vello sin forma, Stiles solo pudo agradecer que ese día no tuviera que hacer algo como eso.

Posteriormente, luego de haber mordido una manzana roja de la alacena, Scott, tal y como lo había predicho le llamo para que lo acompañase a la carpintería por un mueble que había mandado a hacer (Por supuesto Scott), a lo que acepto sin más vacilación. Ese día, Stiles podía sentir que sería importante.

(...)

Cuando Stiles miro el logotipo del lugar no podía creer que de verdad Scott lo había llevado a una carpintería. Era como un mal chiste que seguía sin entender y se preguntó si era un plan bien estructurado que estaba haciendo Scott para que no se diera cuenta de verdad de la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban preparando. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto casi al mismo tiempo que Scott, sintiendo el frío atípica de la temporada recorrerle su espina dorsal antes de temblar ligeramente. La chaqueta que había elegido ese día para mantenerse caliente no estaba sirviendo de mucho y eso a Stiles le molestaba.

—Kira necesita un tocador nuevo —dijo el moreno cuando abrieron las puertas del local, donde un montón de hombres musculosos y de camisas a cuadros (como las suyas) trabajaban lijando la madera. Uno de ellos, de ojos azules y barba de unos cuantos días se les acerco con una sonrisa que Stiles solo pudo describir como encantadora, no regreso la sonrisa en cambio Scott le estrecho la mano con energía—. Hola, vengo a recoger un pedido.

Scott llevaba una nota en la parte interior de la chaqueta que le entrego al hombre, aquel señor de la misma edad que su padre sonrió y volvió su mirada a la esquina del local donde un hombre de piel morena trabajaba en una pieza.

—Boyd, dile a Derek que venga a atender a estos muchachos.

El tipo llamado Boyd pareció no cambiar su expresión, taciturno y con un aplanada emoción dejo la lija a un lado y abrió una puerta que se encontraba detrás de él, dejándola lo suficientemente abierta como para que Stiles pudiera ver el exterior de la habitación, era un patio trasero que daba al bosque, y un hombre, de botas negras desgastadas, de Jeans de mezclilla azules y sin camisa apilaba unos cuantos trozos de madera y cortaba a su vez otros tantos.

Stiles no pudo no asociar tal escena con la de los Advengers, era como ver a Steve Rogers destrozar un buen trozo de madera con sus fuertes brazos marcados y sudados, la idea fue casi hilarante, pero Stiles no pudo no hacerlo. Incluso con esa imagen en mente, era impresionante que alguien así saliera con tremendo frío al exterior sin camisa y eso le hace pensar que algo no es del todo normal con esos hombres de ahí. Aun así el tipo moreno le menciono algo a ese tipo, y pronto, con pasos que encontró monótonos el sujeto, de cabellos negros y barba un poco más larga y abultada que la del tipo que los atendió, se fue acercando mientras que con una sucia camisa se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y de las manos.

El tipo con la nota se la entrego antes de que este mencionara cualquier otra cosa.

—Ponte una camisa, dios mío Derek.

El nombrado puso los ojos en blanco pero incluso cuando se vio molesto por la orden, saco una camisa sin mangas de algún lugar y se la puso, luego de ello termino por acercarse a ellos con un gesto inmutable que dejo estático a Stiles.

—Vamos a que vean el mueble —ordeno, porque ni siquiera eso sonaba como una sugerencia, era como si el hombre fuera superior a ellos, por lo menos su timbre de voz, su erguida pose y sus músculos lo delataban como un alfa.

Scott asintió sin siquiera mencionar algo al respecto y siguió el paso de aquel hombre a través del local. Stiles estuvo tentado de quedarse en medio del todo, pero una extraña curiosidad lo dejo deseoso de algo incierto que lo obligo a seguir los pasos de ambos hombres también.

En la otra habitación se hallaban trabajos ya terminados, roperos, libreros e inclusive bases para cama junto a otras curiosidades de madera que llamaron su atención.

—Aquí esta, dos cero cuatro, chécalo.

Scott toco el mueble con la yema de los dedos, revisando a detalle cualquier imperfección que a simple vista no tenía, y estuvo así alrededor de unos cinco minutos, por lo que el lugar se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el latino terminase su inspección satisfecho con el resultado, luego de ello miro al carpintero con una boba sonrisa y asintió como si le hubieran preguntado si le gustaba, mientras tanto el hombre moreno cruzaba los brazos esperando respuesta Stiles era el único en la sala que no sabía dónde fijar su mirada. Una sensación extraña le hacía sentirse nervioso en el lugar, frente a ese hombre que desconocía estaba una extraña familiaridad que lo dejo ofuscado.

—Esta excelente. Sí, me gusta el resultado... —gimió más para sí mismo que para cualquiera de los dos hombres ahí presentes—. Estoy seguro que a Kira le gustará —Stiles asintió a la nada—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Oh, eso lo puedes ver en caja, con Malia —el carpintero rayo el ticket de Scott y volvió a entregárselo—. Esta al fondo a la izquierda.

Scott tomo el papel entre sus dedos y con una sonrisa que deslumbraba a todo aquel que la mirara fue a pagar lo restante a la caja. Stiles de nuevo dudo si seguirlo, sin embargo esta vez sus pies no pudieron moverse aunque sea un centímetro, por lo que se mantuvo en la habitación con los brazos entrecruzados mirando la ancha figura de su amigo huir de ahí.

—¿Es un regalo para su novia? —pregunto de pronto una voz a su espalda que le hizo sobresaltar de su lugar, Stiles se giró asustado y miro al hombre de ojos verdes romper un poco de cinta con los dientes, los dientes más perfectos y blancos que jamás había visto, por cierto. El hombre fijo un segundo la cinta en sus dedos y miro de nuevo a Stiles a los ojos, como esperando que le diera una respuesta—. Parece muy animado.

Entonces Stiles entro en razón, giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente al hombre, aún con los seis pasos distanciándolos, la acción hizo que se miraran de una forma más cercana, Stiles estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido a la nada pero su garganta helada solo hizo que hablara con una ronca voz.

—No, no es su novia es su esposa y no, se supone que esto es una excusa para llevarme a una fiesta sorpresa... —dijo con los ojos en blanco, aunque eso era muy obvio para él decirlo en voz alta hacía que todo sonará más estúpido e irreal... ¿de verdad lo llevarían a una fiesta, verdad? Decidió hacerle caso a esa vocecilla que le decía "sí Stiles, por supuesto que sí" antes de continuar con su discurso—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Aunque el carpintero no le había preguntado tal cosa, Stiles vio muy necesario hacérselo saber, creía que si decía eso los dioses del olimpo le harían afirmar sus sospechas, sin embargo ese día no parecía ser su cumpleaños.

—Ah, pues felicidades...

—Gracias...

El silencio se formuló entre ellos de una manera inquietante, el corazón de Stiles sonaba como un tambor en sus oídos y le hizo recordar de alguna forma una parte de su sueño... Ahora que lo veía así, el hombre de sus sueños se parecía mucho al hombre que tenía enfrente de él. Sería muy extraño que fuera el mismo, pero eso era imposible... en cambio sí podía existir esa posibilidad de que Stiles hubiera visto a esa persona antes, que hubieran hablado como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, de manera informa e impersonal, sin embargo había algo en su interior que le decía algo que le era difícil de describir.

 _Juro que te amaré en la próxima vida_ Los ojos esmeraldas de aquel hombre, los delgados labios que beso antes de sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, la presión en su pecho, el dolor... Había algo místico que Stiles desconocía en ese momento que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño.

Había escuchado que algunos grandes sabios habían dicho que la vida de una persona estaba ligada a una pasada y que esta se regía por un irremediable destino que era imposible de cambiar. Stiles desconocía aquello de "las vidas pasadas" y siempre asimilo el hecho como algo raro y extraño, sin embargo con tantas evidencias como James Leininger o esas gemelas que reencarnaron en sus hermanas muertas. Había tantas cosas que Stiles desconocía que deseaba preguntarle a ese hombre imaginando que podría recibir una buena respuesta, entonces lo hizo.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunto Stiles llamando la atención del hombre, quien de manera muy rápida había fijado su mirada en llenar de plástico el mueble para protegerlo, luego esos ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los suyos como tratando de asimilar lo que Stiles había preguntado y de nuevo, por otro largo segundo se mantuvieron en silencio.

Sin embargo ese silencio le recordó tanto aquel sueño que Stiles incluso pudo escuchar el ruido de las cuchillas en la habitación y el tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared como una advertencia de que el tiempo que estaban pasando ahí era contado, pero antes de que el carpintero pudiera contestar algo Scott llego con la nota sellada y ya pagada.


End file.
